


A Lack of Gravity

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Harmony [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey becomes frustrated with their new ship after the gravity goes off line. Kylo decides she needs to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I know all the science-stuff about sex in zero-gravity but we have the Force...anything is possible! (I know that's not how the Force works...:giggle:)

Kylo ran a hand down his face in exhaustion. He and Rey had been on the run now for over a month, barely staying ahead of the First Order. They had met up with some resistance fighters on Barab I where they left the Millennium Falcon and changed ships, taking a different freighter heavily modified for speed and maneuverability. Kylo remembered the experience there with frustration and anger. He did not forgive himself, but to have others clearly viewing him with hostility had almost been more than he could stand. The only thing that had made the experience bearable was Rey and the fact that his mother had sent a message ahead of them stating that any help they needed was to be given to him. But, since they had left Barab I,, they had had nothing but trouble. 

They had run into a group of First Order fighters and had to fight their way out. So much for changing ships, he had told Rey after the encounter. Now they were in an uncharted area of space, trying to follow a map that his mother had sent to them, a map that would lead them to an outpost of hidden Jedi, supposedly. Their mission, find these Jedi and recruit them for the Resistance. 

Kylo was still having difficulty for the hold that Snoke had on him was not so easily broken, but Rey kept him focused. His thoughts drifted, turning to his father. His father would be proud of him; that was what his mother had said, that she would be proud that he was fighting his way back. Kylo rubbed his face again. Proud? He wondered. His father had never been proud of him. His mother said that wasn't true, but Kylo felt his father didn't understand him, and maybe had been a little afraid... 

Kylo shook his head. Best not to dwell on what he couldn't change. 

* 

He leaned back in the seat as the ship drifted on only minimal power at the moment. Rey was working on it right now. Kylo had been back there helping her, but she had sent him away. She needed a little space to work and he was apparently distracting. He smirked. He liked the idea that he was distracting. The fact that such a beautiful and deadly woman found him “distracting” was a feeling he enjoyed. Reaching up, he ran his fingertips along the scar she had given him across his cheek. Shock and admiration had actually been his first reaction. She was strong in the Force. With a sigh, he leaned so far back in his seat, pushing the pilot chair to its limits, closing his eyes and letting his thoughts drift. He supposed he fell asleep when suddenly his eyes popped back open. He realized he was lifting out of his seat. Their gravity was gone. He used the ceiling to turn himself around, heading quickly back to where Rey was working. He found her coming up out of one of the work tubes. “What happened?” Kylo frowned as Rey looked downright angry. 

“Oh nothing, but whatever it was broke the gravity stabilizers.” 

“How long will it take to fix?” Kylo floated around Rey. 

She sighed with aggravation. “A few hours, but I need a break.” She pushed off heading to the mess hall. Kylo smirked, she was adorable when she was angry. He pushed off following her. He found Rey grumpily chewing on some Gamorrean snack crackers. 

“Rey, are you alright?” Kylo floated over taking her arm and turning her to look at him. 

She sighed in frustration. “Just irritated. I'll be alright.” 

He pulled her close, closing his mouth over hers. Rey sighed returning his kiss, wrapping her arms around him. They started to spin slowly, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Kylo pulled away only long enough to whisper. “Did that help or am I still too distracting?” 

Rey giggled as they spun. “You are still distracting, but yes—it helped.” 

“How long did you say it will take you to fix it?” Kylo nuzzled her ear while they spun slowly having drifted to the middle of the small mess hall. 

“Hmm...maybe a couple of hours if everything goes well...” She closed her eyes. Kylo's lips moved along the slope of her neck to her ear, his tongue circling the lobe. “Then you should take a break now before you get started on the repairs. A rest will make you less likely to become irritated later.” 

Rey chuckled as Kylo started to pull at her tunic. 

“You are so distracting,” she murmured. 

He floated over her doing a somersault pulling her tunic with him. Rey grinned up at him as he dragged her tunic over her head, up her arms before tossing it to the side, the tunic floating off and out of one of the doorways. She grinned, rolling in the air. Kylo reached out grabbing her pants by the waist making her laugh as he pulled. She kicked off her boots almost hitting him, but Kylo moved out of the way with a grin. He made a grab at the ceiling for support. His dark eyes danced when he saw a naked Rey, her arms wrapped around her legs having pulled them up against her chest, floating in the middle of the room. Kylo looked like a hungry man as he pushed off from the ceiling coming after her. She giggled, then at the last minute pushed off tossing the words over her shoulder. 

“You are wearing too many clothes, Kylo!” 

Then she was gone, moving swiftly away. Kylo muttered a curse working hurriedly to get his clothing off and go after her. He caught her near the cockpit, grabbing her by her ankle, then yanking her backwards toward him. Rey spun in the air trying to get away, but Kylo chuckled low and deep as he grabbed her again making his way up her legs. She giggled when he crawled up her body, nibbling along her stomach and then between her breasts. Each nibble sent heat rolling along her body, making each of his bites more erotic than the last one. Heat was building quickly, spreading out through her body making her far more sensitive to each touch, each caress. 

She grabbed his hair as he playfully sucked and bit at her breasts. Moaning with a soft laugh, Rey arched into his attentions. She loved the way he focused on her breasts, making her shudder, radiating yearning through her body. He may have been inexperienced when they met, just as she had been, but over the course of their time together, they had both learned much about what the other liked and how to elicit the responses they wanted from each other. Their Force bond only deepened that connection, that knowledge. 

*. 

They wrapped themselves around each other, pressing skin to skin, needing to feel the other. The motion started them spinning slowly. The both used the Force, almost unconsciously exerting their will with it to keep their movements in the ship slow and steady, holding each other with the Force to prevent them from simply bouncing away from each other. Their lips met in hungry kisses, their tongues gliding together. Rey's eyes opened just a sliver; she loved to watch his face when they kissed, when they made love, he let go of everything when they were like this together. The lustful passion in his expression did almost as much for her as the way he touched her. 

He ran his hands down her back, his mouth passionately devouring hers with all the deep love he felt for her. The emotions traveled through the bond, they both knew each other so well. He knew she would feel it along their Force bond, just as he felt it too. 

Their kisses were feverish. Tongues and teeth struggled to take as much as they could from the other. Kylo moaned, sliding her body along his, feeling the silken softness of her skin dragging across him. She was hard and soft, a delicious mix that set his body on fire. Rey brushed her hand against his quickly hardening erection enjoying the way he jerked at her touch. Her mouth was level with his chest, which she took advantage of, biting him, pulling gently at his flesh with her teeth before sucking on his skin. Kylo moaned, bringing his hands up to pull her hair loose from its usual style. He wanted to run his fingers through her thick tresses, feeling the satin softness of the strands between his fingers. 

His eyes took on a deep shimmer of lust. Rey pushed herself back up to his mouth. Her tongue fought his for dominance before she grabbed his full bottom lip with her teeth, staring into his eyes. Her hand reached down between them, grasping his erection in her firm grip. Her hands almost marveled at the feel of him, warm and satin, but so hard. She stroked him in hard up and down motions of her calloused hand. Watching the way his dark eyes sunk close and the slight parting of his lips made Rey's body react with need. Kylo groaned, his dark eyes rolling backwards. “Rey...uh..Rey.” 

His large hands dug into the flesh of her hips. Her voice a shudder, Rey gasped on a breathy moan. “Oh Kylo, yes, yes I want you...” 

They rolled slowly in the middle of the corridor. She let go of him thinking to change her position, but Kylo spun her around pulling her back up against his chest. One long fingered hand moved over her belly, his hand sliding down over her groin. He loved the way the curling pubic hairs felt against his palm when as he glided a finger between her folds. She was already wet, which made a slow smirk move across his lips. 

Rey moaned, her whole body burning. Dropping her head back against his shoulder, she gave into the fire building in her body, letting Kylo ignite it. 

Sliding his finger up and down simulating her clitoris, Kylo's other hand wrapped around one of her small, perfect breasts. Kylo used his thumb and forefinger to slowly roll around her nipple, alternating between the gentle manipulation to stroking his fingertips over the hard bud, sending molten heat to pool in her groin spreading out through her body. Groaning, Rey arched her back, her rear rubbing against his warm shaft as he pressed against her. They continued to spin languidly in the hall, Kylo biting down on her shoulder. His fingers slid further down between her legs, gently forcing her to spread her legs a little wider for him, before one long finger dipped inside of her. 

Rey cried out, “Ah!! Uuhhh...” He leaned forward slightly then started to pump his finger, not fast, but moderately, taking his time. He wanted her to the point she was begging for him. 

Rey reached behind her trying to grab hold of him, her hands pressing against his sides. She closed her eyes, drowning in the feelings of his hands, rough yet gentle, his mind caressing and her intensifying the sensations of her body. 

“Kylo...I love you...” Her eyes closed, her body moved slowly undulating gently to the rhythm of his fingers. Kylo shuddered feeling her warmth against him, a wave of heat and desire crashing over him as their bodies rotated. 

Kylo whispered against her ear, his tongue lapping against the lobe in a wet seduction. “I love you, Rey. Come for me...” Another of his long rough fingers joined the first, picking up speed ever so slightly, plunging into her dampness, the Force rippling over her as he used it to caress every inch of her body. His words were the finally push that sent her over the edge. Rey gasped, shuddering with a climax that had her crying out. Her body jerked against his hand, he cupped her sex, his fingers remaining buried in her pressing her backside up against his erection. Kylo smiled dragging her orgasm out as long as he could, using the Force to enhance the vibrations, touching parts of her no one else could ever feel. He let go of her breast long enough to push off a wall in order to change from horizontal to a more vertical position. 

His lips moved over her ear. “I want you, Rey.” 

She smiled, a slow simmer of a smile as he pressed up against her, biting her shoulder before running his tongue across the shallow bite impression he left on her skin in the wake of his teeth. 

Moaning, Rey arched against Kylo, her backside rubbing against his erection. He shuddered when she bent forward more allowing him to slide between her legs. Moaning, he felt how wet she was from her orgasm and he desired to push into her with every part of his being. 

Taking the clear invitation, Kylo grabbed her hips, his fingers tightening their hold on her flesh. He pulled her up against him, floating up to hit the ceiling for a moment before starting to coming back down again. She loved the silky warmth of his erection moving between her legs, brushing against her, teasing her core. Her eyes fluttered, feeling him, the anticipation of him filling her, holding her. 

Rey spun around to face him, carefully using her hands to hold to the ceiling of the corridor so that she didn't roll away. Kylo's eyes roamed over her body, lean, muscled and gorgeous. Rey held on to the ceiling, her own gaze hungry, her eyes smoldered as they wandered from his scarred face down over his muscled body. She realized how hungry she was for him. They both could feel the others want which fueled their own until the anticipation of it was almost too much to bear. 

Her smile was inviting, the way her body curved in before him floating like a tempting fruit. Kylo had heard stories of angels and sirens in space that seduced wayward men. He could understand why a man would give himself to such a deliciously seductive creature, damn the consequences. Using one hand to prevent himself from floating away from her, he reached out with his other hand, fingertips brushing down over her breasts and stomach. 

“You are so beautiful.” He said it out loud, but the statement seemed to fall short of really describing her. The feeling that moved along their Force bond to her conveyed the depth of his feeling more than simple words. 

“Rey...” He said her name softly, his voice filled with warmth and need. She walked her hands along the ceiling edging closer to him, her eyes dancing with mischief. She let go and pushed Kylo back against the side of the wall. Her legs came up, her shins against the wall as her mouth covered his, her tongue pressing past his lips into his waiting mouth. Her hand moved down between them, grabbing his shaft holding it ready, using the ceiling for purchase she impaled herself on him with a slow moan of exhilaration. 

Kylo jerked in surprise at her sudden attack, but then he was pressed against the wall and Rey was on him, her warm body surrounding his erection with sweet wetness, so pleasurable that he almost came at that moment. Gasping for breath which flowed into a deep chested moan, Kylo could only wrap his arms around her and hold on. 

She pressed forward hard while her arms tightened their hold. He came forward off the wall so that Rey could wrap her legs tightly around his waist. 

She wrapped arms and legs around his torso with a groan of pleasure. He felt so good buried inside her, but when they floated back and he started to move his hips, thrusting in short powerful bursts she was sure she was seeing stars. 

Kylo's arms held her tightly against him. They spun slowly out into the long corridor, rotating in a lazy circle, mouths desperately kissing. Licking down her chin, Kylo's tongue slid along her neck and down to her breasts. Rey arched gracefully back, her legs hooked around his hips, her inner muscles squeezed him hard which made his eyes roll with the pleasure of it. Rey's hands kneaded the muscles of his back, working her way to his shoulders where she hung onto his as his tongue and teeth lavished her breasts. 

Kylo sucked on one of her nipples, her skin smelled of desert winds, wild places and hidden strengths. When her moans drifted to his ears, he pressed her harder against him, his thrusts tight and penetrating. Her hands seemed to move of their own accord, reaching to tangle her fingers in his thick dark hair. Running his fingernails down her back, leaving a trail of light red marks, Kylo suckled at her breasts shifting his hips to thrust deeper into her. He wanted to be covered in her fluids, he wanted to hear her scream his name, beg him not to stop. With each deeper thrust, the lack of gravity caused them to drop downward slightly, then float back up. 

Kylo's hands moved down to grip her rear, gripping tightly, thrusting, pressing deep inside her. Keeping her ankles hooked around his waist, she ground back against him. Brushing his nose along her breasts, feeling the dampness of her nipples against his face he took her mouth again, tongues exploring the others mouth. Their breath mixed together, one entity breathing as one, moving as one, their Force bone made them as one. They shared not just their bodies, but their souls. 

Their bodies floated toward the ceiling almost wedging in a corner, Kylo's back hitting gently, they held on tightly to each other bouncing slightly, but the Force kept them from flying down the corridor. Both, without needing to speak, used the Force to hold themselves steady against the ceiling of the corridor until as one they both cried out. Rey buried her face against his neck, the bond between them rolled her love over Kylo. She held on tightly, her arms wrapped under his arms as her fingers dug into his shoulder as her orgasm rocked through her. Tightening her thighs around Kylo's hips, Rey cried. “Oh, Kylo!” 

The pleasure was so intense Rey almost lost her hold on the Force that she was using to help hold them in place. Kylo shuddered, his arms around her tightened when he was flooded with feelings of intense love at the same moment he spilled himself into her. “Rey, Rey, Rey!” They came together, their pleasure, their love mixed into one splendid moment of pure ecstasy. 

* 

Once they had stopped moving so much and had let go of the Force, they simply floated, wrapped around each other. They drifted in the corridor kissing very tenderly, his fingers stroked down the back of her head, her hair floating out to drift on the air. Rey rubbed her nose against his, her eyes warm with emotion and satisfaction as she whispered. “Do we have any idea where our clothing floated off to?” 

Kylo chuckled. “No, I do not.” He nibbled her bottom lip clearly not caring where their clothing had floated off to. Kylo reached out using the wall pushing with his hand which made them spin. Rey laughed lightly smacking his shoulder. “Kylo!” 

He chuckled. She loved the way he laughed. He did it so seldom that when he did, it made that love that she kept for him swell in her heart. “I suppose we can find our clothes later.”


End file.
